Ryu
|Archenemy = M. Bison Akuma |Master = Gouken |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Mizuyokan (Doce Japonês: Gelatina de Feijão) |Forte in Sports = |Fighting Style = Arte Marcial enraizada em Ansatsuken |Powers = Projéteis de Energia |Weapons = |Energys = 気 KI |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy Fogo |Origin = Street Fighter |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC1 }} Ryu (リュウ, 隆, Ryū) é o protagonista e o grande heróis da série Street Fighter. Ryu fez aparição em todos os jogos de Street Fighter, assim como todo jogo crossover de luta da Capcom. Ryu se tornou indiscutivelmente o personagem mais famoso dos jogo de gênero luta e foi considerado um personagem "básico" para o gênero. Ele, juntamente com Mega Man, é considerado um dos mascotes da Capcom. Ryu também fez aparições em The King of Cartoons, começando justamente na primeira temporada. Ryu é um dos personagens mais influentes no Mundo dos Desenhos e seus feitos afetam sua fama no Mundo Real. Kyo Kusanagi, Jin Kazama e Akira Yuki são considerados seus rivais das outras franquias. Aparência História Ryu ficou órfão quando era uma criança ainda muito pequena e foi abandonado sem memórias sobre seus pais, e sem saber se eles ainda estavam vivos. Ele foi encontrado e adotado por um homem chamado Gouken que criou Ryu em seu dojo isolado e treinando Ryu nos caminhos de suas artes marciais. Pouco tempo depois, Gouken viria a treinar o filho mimado de seu melhor amigo, Ken Masters. Ken não serviu apenas como um parceiro de treino, mas também deu a Ryu um amigo com sua mesma idade. Ryu via Gouken como uma figura paterna, e considerava Ken como o seu melhor amigo e irmão substituto, uma relação que se mantém até hoje. Quando Ryu completou 23 anos, Gouken acreditou que Ryu estava pronto para viajar ao mundo, a fim de testar e aprimorar suas habilidades marciais contra os melhores lutadores de todo o mundo. Com isso, Ryu deixou dojo de Gouken, e dirigiu-se para lutar no torneio World Warrior tournament. Street Fighter Ryu é um dos participantes do World Warrior tournament. Depois de derrotar todos os adversários, as habilidades de Ryu deram-lhe o direito de lutar contra o anfitrião do torneio, Sagat. Sagat quase deixa Ryu inconsciente e, pensando que já tinha ganhado, baixou a guarda para ajudar Ryu a se levantar. Ryu, no entanto, permitiu ser dominado pelo Satsui no Hado momentaneamente e atinge Sagat no peito com um quase-fatal Metsu Shoryuken que não só deixa Sagat inconsciente, mas também marca em seu peito uma grande cicatriz. Depois de recobrar a consciência e descobrir o que tinha acontecido, Sagat jurou vingança contra Ryu. Street Fighter Alpha Alpha 2 Ryu deixa Sagat para trás e retorna à sua casa, apenas para descobrir que Gouken, seu mestre e pai adotivo, tinha aparentemente, sido assassinado. Descobre que Akuma tinha lutado e supostamente matou seu pai adotivo. Ryu então começa a viajar pelo mundo para encontrar esse homem. Ao encontra-lo, ele luta contra Akuma em uma ilha isolada conhecida como Gokuentou, e ganha; no entanto, Akuma estava apenas o testado, e percebe que Ryu tem os mesmos poderes que ele. Ele ensina a Ryu sobre o Satsui no Hado - um poder que consome os praticantes de seu estilo de luta, levando-os a vitória, mesmo quando isso signifique matar o adversário. Akuma então usa seu punho para esmagar a ilha, deixando Ryu para trás. Algum tempo depois de escapar da ilha, Ryu enfrenta Ken e perde. Ken percebe que Ryu não está mais agindo como ele mesmo, como ele tem sido profundamente perturbado desde sua última vitória sobre Sagat. Ken dá-lhe a sua bandana vermelho como um lembrete para manter o foco, e Ryu ficou sinceramente grato. Logo depois, uma fã dele, chamada Sakura Kasugano, o encontra e expressa seu desejo de treinar com ele. Ryu responde que ele mesmo ainda tem muito a aprender, mas permite que Sakura tire uma foto dele. Em algum momento, Ryu é encontrado por Sagat, que pretende iniciar uma luta cheia de rancor. Ryu diz a Sagat que ele não está totalmente recuperado de sua última luta, mas Sagat persiste. Ryu permite Sagat ganhar a luta ao invés de fazer mais danos a ele, e deixa Sagat para trás. Só mais tarde, depois de alguma reflexão, Sagat percebe que Ryu estava se segurando, prometendo lutar com ele novamente. Alpha 3 Dois anos mais tarde, Ryu continua a ser perturbado pelo que Akuma lhe tinha dito, somado pelo seu encontro com Rose, que tinha alguma ligação com M. Bison. Ela diz a ele que ele não pode derrotar Bison, a menos que ele lute ao custo de sua própria alma. O que se prova verdade, quando Ryu confronta Bison, e acaba sendo derrotado mesmo dando tudo de si na luta. Bison leva o Ryu semi-consciente e começa uma lavagem cerebral nele, com a revelação de que o Satsui no Hado - o poder negro que Ryu luta para evitar ser dominado - é semelhante ao próprio Psycho Power de Bison. Essa situação é interrompida pela entrada de Sagat, Ken e Sakura, cada um deles tendo seguido Ryu por suas próprias razões. Enquanto Ken e Sakura distraiam Bison, Sagat luta contra Ryu percebendo rapidamente os efeitos da lavagem cerebral Bison teve sobre ele. Por insistência de Sagat, Ryu volta a seu estado original e enfrenta Bison novamente, o derrotando e destruindo-o temporariamente. Street Fighter II Durante o segundo World Warrior tournament, Ryu entra para testar suas habilidades, e derrota muitos dos novos guerreiros. Ele encoraja Ken a entrar também. No entanto, não se sabe até que ponto o próprio Ryu progrediu no torneio, embora esteja implícito que ele pode ter perdido para Ken. Na fanfic The King of Cartoons, Ryu é de fato o vencedor do segundo torneio que lutou contra Bison na final, mas a luta é interrompida quando Akuma mata Bison com seu Shun Goku Satsu. Ryu enfrenta Akuma e aparentemente vence. Em seu final de SFII, ele logo deixa o torneio após ele vencer a luta contra Bison, e revisita o túmulo de seu mestre para contar sobre sua vitória e as experiências que teve com os outros lutadores. Ryu então afirma que a batalha final está lá fora esperando por ele e sai, dizendo que a luta é tudo. Também é implícito na fanfic que os eventos do jogo foram um pouco mesclados com os eventos dos animes Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie e Street Fighter II Victory. The King of Cartoons Ryu aparece na primeira temporada da fanfic junto de seu melhor amigo Ken Masters e Chun-Li. Aqui ele possui 17 anos de idade ao invés de ter em torno de 23 como nos jogos. Ele se alia ao grupo do Rei dos Desenhos para parar as ambições da Shadaloo, o maligno grupo liderado por M. Bison. Ryu também é um dos participantes do evento Marvel vs. Capcom e junto de Mega Man e Homem Aranha um dos personagens mais destacados do arco na luta contra Onslaught. Entre TKOC 1 e 2009 Embora não mostrado diretamente, é citado algumas vezes a participação de Ryu em diversos eventos conhecidos como o torneio Millennium Fight 2000 (Capcom vs. SNK), a luta contra Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2), torneio Mark of the Millennium (Capcom vs. SNK 2), Chaos Tournament (SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom) e a batalha contra a Ouma em Shibuya (Namco x Capcom). São nesses eventos que Ryu conhece principalmente Kyo Kusanagi e Jin Kazama e teve algumas batalhas contra Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, Devil Kazuya e outros antagonistas. E nesse período também que ocorre os eventos de Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation, provavelmente muito pouco tempo antes de TKOC 2009. The King of Cartoons 2009 Ryu é um dos guerreiros a ajudar o clube fusão a impedir Darkyren e seus aliados a se aproximar de Cristal Sagrado de um castelo. Ele enfrenta um diferente Akuma que parecia estar livre do Satsui no Hado, mas não consegue deter seu inimigo de prosseguir até o cristal. Street Fighter IV Antes dos eventos do jogo, em TKOC ocorre os eventos de Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Blind, onde Ryu enfrenta o verdadeiro Seth antes do torneio. Ele quase vence mas Seth escapa. Algum tempo depois do segundo World Warrior tournament, Ryu entra em um novo torneio para dominar ainda mais suas habilidades, assim como se reunir com seu amigo de longa data Ken para outra revanche. Durante sua jornada, ele reúne-se com Sakura quem ele incentiva a treinar mais. Enquanto isso Ryu também se encontra com um antigo rival, Sagat e lembra a revanche prometida para eles lutarem. Durante a rodada final com o anfitrião do torneio Seth (na verdade, uma cópia dele), ele o derrota na sede da SIN. Durante e após esta batalha o edifício caiu em torno deles quando Ryu desencadeou o Satsui no Hado na máquina BLECE, uma arma de destruição em massa desenvolvido pela SIN que aproveitada a energia no corpo humano. Durante este tempo, Sakura - que foi à procura de Ryu - o encontra junto da máquina BLECE, e um pulso de energia joga Sakura contra a parede. Ryu protege Sakura, desencadeando um Shoryuken na máquina, e então deixam o edifício juntos enquanto a arma era destruída. Ele então encontra Gouken, que tem, de fato, sobreviveu a sua última batalha com Akuma. Gouken usa o "Power of Nothingness" para selar o Satsui no Hado que estava dentro de Ryu, deixando-o inconsciente. Akuma, em seguida, entra em cena para desafiar seu irmão para um duelo de morte, o vencedor irá reivindicar Ryu. O resultado do duelo é desconhecida, mas, uma vez que Ryu é visto mais tarde livre da influência do Satsui no Hado, é muito provável que Gouken seja o vencedor ou a batalha terminou em um empate (possivelmente interrompido). Mais tarde, Ryu e Ken encontram seu mestre que não haviam visto por um longo tempo, com Ken querendo que Gouken fique por perto enquanto Ryu deseja o mesmo. Ryu mais tarde se despede de Sakura por ela, Dan e Blanka irem para casa em um navio. Algum tempo depois, tendo decidido que suas batalhas tê-lo feito ficar mais forte, ele conhece uma Sakura agora mais velha. O que acontece depois é desconhecida, embora Gouken poderia ter ensinado a Ryu o Shin Shoryuken e Denjin Hadouken em algum momento antes de Street Fighter III. Street Fighter III Ryu entra no quarto World Warrior tournament para melhorar ainda mais suas habilidades de combate. Sua luta mais notável durante o torneio é contra Hugo, que é capaz de resistir a seu Shin Shoryuken e realizar o seu próprio. Ele continua suas viagens depois, encontrando Oro ao longo do caminho. Logo após o torneio, Ryu se encontra com Ken para uma luta amistosa, onde Ryu acaba vencendo. Em algum momento, ele encontra Alex e o derrota. Ryu incentiva o jovem lutador a continuar aprimorando suas habilidades contra adversários fortes. Fascinado pela habilidade de Ryu e determinado a se tornar mais forte, Alex logo sai para encontrar Ryu para uma revanche. É provavelmente um pouco após esse período que acontece os eventos de Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 Em um dos Extra Factors que ocorrem cronologicamente entre Maximum Impact 2 e 3, ocorre os eventos de Marvel vs. Capcom 3, onde Ryu obviamente participou. The King of Cartoons XVII Em XVII um dos arcos aborda o jogo Street Fighter x Tekken, onde Ryu enfrentou Kazuya Mishima e Jin Kazama em sua jornada para encontrar a Caixa de Pandora. Street Fighter V Trívia * Junto de Mega Man, Ryu é um dos primeiros protagonistas da Capcom a aparecer na fanfic. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Legendary Fighters Categoria:First Protagonist Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Julho Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Street Fighter